


Admiring You

by bep_bop



Series: Newsies Oneshots (Mostly Ralbert) [8]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Rain, Sunrises, camp au bc those are fun, comfort ship yknow, epic descriptions, god i love ralbert so much, hnnnng this was so pretty, our favorite chaotic gays go woodland exploring, romeo lowkey a third wheel, they share a beautiful kiss, tumblr ruined my ability to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bep_bop/pseuds/bep_bop
Summary: Their soft features glowed in the bright light of the full moon. The way their red hair was so perfectly highlighted and you could see the content glint in their eyes. They were shining brighter than any star Race had ever seen.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva & Racetrack Higgins, Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Newsies Oneshots (Mostly Ralbert) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982263
Comments: 20
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is just me working on describing people with my comfort ship :,)

Albert had dragged Race on yet another nighttime walk during their time at camp. Race was never bothered by it though, he loved to see the new areas that they had found. Each trek was a new adventure waiting to happen. So far, they had gone on a walk each night and it was all Race could do to keep himself from staring at his partner. The two were absolutely smitten with each other when they had met just two summers prior, they had never fallen out of contact with each other.

Race admired every feature of Albert as they walked an unknown trail. Their soft features glowed in the bright light of the full moon. The way their red hair was so perfectly highlighted and you could see the content glint in their eyes. They were shining brighter than any star Race had ever seen. Race barely processed it as clouds began to loom in overhead. He hardly noticed when the gentle rain began to fall down onto the pair. All he noticed was the way Albert shone. He watched as their face was graced with a wide grin, their eyes crinkling at the corners and the dimples on their cheeks making themselves known.

Race laughed along as Albert forced him to dance with them in the depths of the rainy forest. Race watched as their wet hair whipped around their head and he listened to their laughter. He could listen to that laughter for eternity, it made him feel safe in the most dangerous times. It was a reminder that he's got someone to look out for him. It's a reminder that he's got _Albert._

As time passed, the two eventually collapsed onto the muddy ground. Most people would get up and brush themselves off, but Race and Albert didn't care. All that mattered is that they had each other. Their heads turned, staring into each other's eyes, they fell into a comfortable silence for a moment before Race started giggling. He didn't know why he was giggling, but he was. The giggles turned into full on laughter and suddenly it felt like the night had just begun again.

Their little adventure lasted all through the night and into the weak hours of the morning. The rain had stopped and cleared up around 3am. The pair made it back by the cabins, just in time for the sun to start rising. Though if Race could watch that sunrise 1000 more times, he would. The sun framed Albert's face beautifully, highlighting their features and giving them a warm, welcoming glow. If Race didn't know any better, he'd think that his partner was a literal angel come down from Heaven to save him.

Albert put a hand on Race's face and pulled him in for a tender kiss under the beautiful sunrise.

Romeo had left his cabin to watch the sunrise, but he almost audibly 'awwed' as he watched the two share a beautiful moment in the blooming morning. Of course, he had no idea about the adventure they had gone on, but this moment was enough to clue him in on just how much they love each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after Race and Albert spend a hell of a night in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand(not really popular) I bring a short chapter two to Admiring You chapter one!

Romeo snickered and took a picture of Race and Albert having their moment in the sunrise. He sent it to the groupchat with all of their friends, a smirk on his face.

Race and Albert were enjoying each other's presence when Albert's phone started to ring. They frowned and turned away from Race to answer the call.

It was Jack.

"Hello?" They answered as soon as they picked up the phone.

_"What the fuck? What the fuck Albert?"_ Jack's tired voice complained through the receiver.

"What?" Albert ran a hand through their hair, sending an apologetic smile to Race.

_"Don't 'what' me. You know exactly what you did."_ Jack scolded. He was clearly upset about something. Albert scrunched their face up in confusion before they understood.

"You're mad because I hung out with Race all night?" Albert clearly wasn't understanding why Jack could possibly be upset.

_"No, you dumb dumb. Knowing you two, you didn't get any sleep and that's not good for you."_ Albert turned away from the phone and laughed.

"Calm down Jack, it's not a big deal."

_"Yes it is! I'll have you know that I care about your well-being."_ He sounded very offended by Albert's statement.

"Go back to bed, Jack." Albert sighed as they hung up the phone and turned back to Race. Race was being bombarded by texts of why were they up so early. 

They took Race's phone from his hand, shut it off and put it in their pocket.

"What?" Race groaned as Albert hugged him from behind.

"I love you!" They said as they swayed from side to side, still holding Race captive in a hug.

Race snorted and sank into Albert's hug. "I love you too, you dork. Now let's go back before they think we're doing unholy things."

"But I'm ace!" Albert protested.

"Yeah I know, but have you met our friends?"

Albert laughed and locked his hand with Race's as the two strolled over to the cabins.

Race shrieked when they got close to the cabins because someone (Spot) had doused them in water.

"You little shit!" He called as he went to go hunt down Spot in revenge.

Albert laughed as they watched Race chase Spot around the camp. They were _whipped_.

"You're too far gone." Jojo mentioned as he stood by Albert's side.

Albert just hummed and nodded before turning around to go get ready for the day ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit short but I think it's a cute sequel.

**Author's Note:**

> i legit think this was beautiful :)


End file.
